


Принцип веры

by winni_w



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Religion Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерфи поклоняется Коннору, Коннор поклоняется Мерфи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцип веры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016

Принцип веры — это обещание.  
Тебе обещают другую, лучшую жизнь, обещают торжество справедливости и спасение.

— Как это — верить? Я не понимаю, как вообще можно верить? — спрашивает какой-то парень в баре.  
Мерфи прищуривается на него, затягиваясь сигаретой. Коннор говорит:  
— В детстве ты верил своей маме, когда она говорила «не суй пальцы в розетку»?  
— Верил... но я сейчас не маленький.  
— Для Бога ты маленький всегда.

«Я есмь воскресение и жизнь; верующий в Меня, если и умрет, оживет. И всякий живущий и верующий в Меня, не умрет вовек», — говорит Христос. Это означает, что смерть — не конец, а переход. После преодоления рубежа душа человека приходит домой, к высшему свету, к сиянию Господа, и неважно, в какой вере тот был на Земле. Христианин ли, мусульманин или кришнаит — он все равно возвращается. Это главное обещание веры.

Мерфи благоговейно целует ноги гигантского распятия, смотрит на Коннора, который так же прикасается губами к полированному дереву — бережно и с любовью. Они вчера касались так друг друга: словно полностью жертвуя себя другому, с самоотречением и в то же время с ненасытным желанием обладать.

Когда Мерфи целует шею своего брата, когда крепко сжимает руками его бедра, когда чувствует ответную сладкую дрожь, он словно исчезает из времени и пространства, словно ухает вниз, в темный омут, откуда уже не выплыть. И он не хочет выплывать, потому что на самом дне этой тьмы таится нежный свет, воплощенный в его брате. Остаются только ощущения: бледное тело, почти светящееся в темноте, родной запах, сведенные мышцы под ладонями.

Мерфи становится на колени в таком же святом упоении, как перед статуей Христа, поднимает руки, словно молится, и с силой оглаживает брата по бокам, по напряженному прессу. Коннор глухо стонет, закрывая глаза, слегка вскидывает бедра, запуская пятерню в волосы брата, но не заставляя его, ни в коем случае.

Коннор прижимается спиной к плохо оштукатуренной кирпичной стене, кресты качаются на гвоздях у двери, лунный свет падает из больших окон, раскрашивая квадратами пол, в столбах белесого света пляшут пылинки — это почти как в церкви, когда в солнечный день нежные лучи через витражи сияющими, почти физически плотными столбами упираются в мраморный пол. И можно протянуть руку, и увидеть, как сияние окутывает ее, как танцует пыль вокруг пальцев. Коннор смотрит сверху вниз на лицо брата, благодарно наслаждаясь, впитывая в память каждую черту. Он накрывает ладонью ладонь на своем боку, сплетая пальцы.

Каждую ночь их нищая квартира превращается в храм, где Мерфи с Коннором боготворят друг друга. Бого-творят, творят в ощущениях, в любви и преданности каждый себе — маленького бога: Мерфи поклоняется Коннору, Коннор поклоняется Мерфи. Любовь — это забота, это преданность и уважение, это жертвенность и необходимость. Бог — это любовь. Это обещание. Мерфи обещает Коннору, Коннор обещает Мерфи: они всегда будут вместе, рядом, до самого конца. Обещают без слов, только своими поступками, и этого им достаточно.

Обещание дает надежду. Когда молодожены обмениваются кольцами, они спрашивают друг друга: «Будешь ли ты любить, уважать и нежно заботиться о нём в Господе, и обещаешь ли ты хранить брачные узы в святости и нерушимости, пока смерть не разлучит вас?». Они надеются, что брак продлится долго и счастливо. Принцип бракосочетания — не штамп в паспорте, а вот это самое обещание. Надежда, которую ты можешь реализовать, а можешь и упустить. Все зависит от тебя.

И когда выполняешь раз за разом данное обещание, то обретаешь счастье — не потому, что получаешь, а потому что отдаешь. Это почти невыносимое блаженство: когда хочется отдать себя другому полностью, подарить ему все, что можешь и не можешь, пойти ради него на что угодно. Это настоящее блаженство, и самая потрясающая награда — восхищенный вздох любимого, его радость, его наслаждение.

Мерфи, стоя на коленях, расстегивает джинсы Коннора, снимает его боксеры и медленно берет в рот: сначала со вкусом целует головку, на которой уже выступила капля смазки, затем, плотно обхватывая гладкую блестящую плоть губами, двигает головой. Коннор низко стонет в голос и слегка ударяется затылком в стену. Мерфи не надо другой награды — вот же она, вот это прерывистое дыхание, эта сладко-мучительная дрожь.

— Да, — выдыхает Коннор, опуская голову, жадно глядя на брата.  
У Мерфи темнеет в глазах от того, насколько жарко это звучит. И он снова водит головой вперед-назад, щекоча языком головку, иногда забирая в рот полностью, так, что член Коннора упирается ему в глотку, а его нос утыкается в густые завитки. В такие моменты брат стонет еще отчаяннее, еще слаще и ощутимо дрожит, пытаясь сдержать себя, чтобы не кончать сразу, чтобы продлить наслаждение дольше. Мерфи не против, он выносливый. Ему только в радость.

У всех выходит по-разному, конечно, кто-то не выполняет клятву, кто-то держит ее до конца. Ведь вера — это не тарелочка с голубой каемочкой, которая автоматически делает тебе хорошо, стоит разик перекреститься или слопать просфорку на причастии. Вера только дает тебе обещание. А уж твое право принимать или не принимать, соглашаться с этой надеждой или нет. Ты, например, можешь не выполнять обещание, конечно. Но тогда не пеняй на себя, если что-то пойдет не так.

Мерфи чувствует, как напрягаются мускулы брата, понимает, что тот сейчас кончит, и двигает головой до упора — и Коннор с гортанным выдохом кончает, сгибаясь так, что их головы почти на одном уровне.

— Мерфи, — выдавливает он, его пальцы впиваются в плечи брата. — Господи Боже.

Мерфи с пошлым звуком выпускает член Коннора изо рта, тягучая нить спермы, смешанной со слюной, протягивается между ними. Он подбирает ее языком, ухмыляясь. Его собственный член уже почти что гудит от напряжения, и Мерфи берется за него рукой.

— Э, нет, — хрипло говорит Коннор, сам теперь опускаясь на колени, пихает брата в грудь, заставляя лечь на пол.

Теперь Коннор берет в рот — и Мерфи стонет от жгучего наслаждения, когда его член входит в жаркое и влажное. Коннор растягивает удовольствие, водя губами по головке. Мерфи всего подбрасывает каждый раз, когда Коннор касается языком верхушки головки, потому что это похоже на удар током, до того чувствителен сейчас перенапряженный член. Мерфи ахает и сцепляет зубы, пытаясь стонать не слишком громко. Но эхо все равно разносится по квартире.

Мерфи сплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Коннора, чтобы не поддаться искушению вбиваться в рот брату, чтобы не сделать ему больно, потому что сейчас он плохо себя контролирует. Он все-таки приподнимает бедра каждый раз, когда Коннор ведет головой вверх, потому что не хочет выходить из этого блаженного жара. Вдруг его член упирается в стенку горла, и тут же внизу тела сворачивается тугая спираль, позвоночник как будто немеет, и Мерфи чувствует, что взрывается, выплескивается весь, и на секунду глохнет и слепнет от ослепительного наслаждения.

— Коннор, — охает он, содрогаясь. — Господи-аааааах!..

Они выполняют обещание, данное друг другу без слов: всегда быть вместе, дарить наслаждение, заботиться друг о друге. Вот главный принцип веры. И если делать так, то жизнь на Земле становится подобной жизни после смерти. И даже уже не нужно верить в то, что почти невозможно доказать, потому что награда за преданность и любовь приходит уже сейчас, ведь нет большей награды, чем счастье ближнего.


End file.
